And You Will Get Your Answers
by am4ever
Summary: Short scenes leading up the Callen's interrogation of his father in Season 8, Episode 8


Two short scenes leading up to Season 8, Episode 8 where Callen and Sam bring Callen's father to the boat shed

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! All belong to the fantastic Shane Brennan and writers of NCIS: Los Angeles!

* * *

The short, quick sound of heels clicking should have been the first signal that something was wrong.

"Hetty?"

Henrietta Lange raised her head from her work on the latest operation budget to see Nell Jones quickly moving towards her office.

"Yes, Miss Jones?"

The look on the analyst's face was serious and worried, something Hetty never liked to see from the usually jovial young woman.

"Callen and Sam are heading back from the crime scene. They've sent data and photos for Eric and I to begin analyzing."

Hetty nodded. "Good."

But when Nell's frown seemed to deepen, Hetty's curiosity peeked.

"But that is not what brings you to my office, is it, Miss Jones?"

"No," Nell replied, breathing out a small sigh.

Hetty sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. "I don't bite, Miss Jones. Just tell me what's wrong."

Nell took a deep breath and met Hetty's wondering eyes. "They found more than they bargained for at the hospital. They're bringing a…a suspect… to the boat shed for questioning."

The fine lines around Hetty's eyes creased in confusion. "You seem a bit unsure about the suspect part."

Nell nodded. "Yes, well…it's kind of complicated…he killed one of the other suspects."

Hetty's ears perked up as she sat forward slightly. "I see. And do we know who this person is?"

Nell looked down and cleared her throat before replying quietly, "Yes."

"A bit more information would be helpful, Miss Jones," Hetty admonished, causing Nell to look up.

Even though Nell knew it shouldn't matter to Hetty, for some reason she was nervous to tell her boss just who Callen and Sam had found at the hospital. Why? Because she had no idea how Hetty would react…nor did she know what it would mean for the rest of the team moving forward! And not knowing something was not usually a trait Nell Jones possessed

"Nell…"

Popping out of her reverie, Nell's head snapped up. Hetty was now staring at her, looking quite confused and a bit worried for the girl standing in front of her.

"Hetty…it's Callen's father.."

* * *

It was less then a ten minute drive, but it felt like ten years to the petite Operations Manager. Memories, regrets and wondering thoughts filled her mind as she hurried to the boat shed along the beach.

When she arrived, she saw Sam Hanna's car parked beside the old shed, signaling her agents had already arrived with Mr. Callen's father. Taking a deep breath, she shut off the car and stepped out. Slowly, she walked towards the boat shed, wondering just what to do or say when she saw Mr. Callen….and if she should be the one to speak with his father.

She took a moment on the deck, looking out over the beach. Her mind wandered back to that fateful day, the one she dreamed of every night….the great "what if" in her life. She blamed herself and always had. Clara Callen would be alive today and none of this would be happening if she had simply kept her promise to meet Clara on the beach in Romania. Her children would never have lost their mother and ended up in separate orphanages. Her daughter would never have drowned in the river and her son….Callen…would never have had to endure the mental and physical abuse of 37 foster families.

True, if Clara had lived, Hetty may have never met the man she thought of as her own son…and she would never have been able to fill the void in her heart left by not having her own child. But, he would have had a family…and Clara and Amy would be alive.

It was her fault…

Turning, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, suddenly cold from the brisk wind coming off the ocean. Callen was sure to be pacing inside, wanting to interrogate his father…to get the answers he had been searching for his entire life. And while she knew he wouldn't listen to her, she had to at least try to calm him down. This may be the only chance he had to reconcile with the man he yearned to meet and know…and she could not let him give that up in one angry tirade.

Sighing, Hetty took a few steps forward and grasped the door knob. She had promised herself and Clara that no matter the cost, she would take care of and protect Grisha Callen until her dying day. Even if that meant protecting him from himself when needed.

So with her shoulders back and her head held high, she stepped inside the boat shed….intent on making sure her boy was going to be all right.


End file.
